


Gentle now...

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cafe worker eren, Cop Levi, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Sex, Smut, Touching, consentual, erens 18 when they get together, fluffy feels, he turns 19 just after Levi turns 24, our boys are shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Eren works at Sasha's cafeLevi's a cop that frequents itBoth our boys are virgins and not too sure how to proceedIdkIt's a trainwreck of DrabblesShort little pieces of their lives togetherAnd I wanted to write a shy LeviOneshot





	

"Eren!"  
"In here Levi!"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"The loungeroom"  
"Why didn't you say that begin with?"  
Levi walked into the loungeroom, his tone dropping down to a normal level  
"Doing any good?"  
"Nah, sometimes I wonder why I'm still playing it, everyone's migrated from BlOps"  
"I'm sure that makes sense to you brat, wanna sign me in while I take a quick shower?"  
"Mhmm"  
Levi crossed the room and planted A kiss on top of Eren's head, his brat was waiting to respawn, and Levi supposed his in game death was his fault.  
Eren quit the round and exited to his home screen, grabbing Levi's controller he turned on his boyfriends Xbox. It wasn't usual Levi wanted to play anything so Eren took the opportunity to sign him into black ops and then made a party with the two of them.

Levi came back from the shower and flopped down next to Eren, he shook his hair lightly spend water droplets across Eren's face, he watched his boyfriend laugh in disgust, fuck this brat was adorable.  
"Zombies? Really?"  
Eren nodded and flashed him a big grin, being a typical teen he loved everything zombie. Levi did not.

The pair wasted a few hours, Eren trying to explain to Levi what each thing meant, and what the hell a mystery box was, he loved how Levi tried and failed so badly, it was adorable. Finally Levi called it enough and Eren logged him out before switching to Netflix. Letting Levi drag him up they moved into the kitchen behind them, to find up something for dinner.

It'd been 6 months since the pair had started dating, their friends saying it was inevitable, they'd all been subjected to watching the pair flirt openly in the cafe Eren worked at. Levi had fallen hard for Eren at first sight, he'd stuttered his order so badly, that his partner Erwin had to step in and order for him. 

After their first date, Levi had invited him in and Eren had been staying there ever since. It'd been simple kisses and snuggling at night ever since. Eren wanted more, but the idea terrified him, he and Levi had discussed it, but both were virgins and both afraid of hurting each other. So agreed that when it happened it would.

Levi grabbed him from behind and caused him to jump  
"You right brat?"  
"Yeah, just sleepy..."  
"I know for a fact the cafe wasn't that busy this morning..."  
"Were you spying on me again?"  
"You know you love it..."  
"Mhmm... now feed me"  
Eren turned around in his arms and planted a small kiss on Levi's forehead, Levi let him go but Eren didn't  
"You know you have to let me go,if you want me to feed you"  
Eren whined and Levi laughed at him, his boyfriend finally letting go and sitting down on the kitchen counter, his eyes watching Levi's every move  
"So, how was work?"  
"Shit, people don't know how to do there own jobs"  
Eren nodded, he didn't envy Levi's job as a policeman. He shuddered over what his boyfriend must have seen and tried to make sure Levi was always happy. It wasn't hard though, the man was just so loveable.  
"Are we having pancakes for dinner?"  
"Maybe, now shush it brat"  
"OMG Levi! I Love you!"  
"Mhmm"  
Eren's smiled increased as he watched Levi carefully cook, he loved Levi's cooking, even when it was something this simple. When he was done the two quietly ate their pancakes. Eren swore he'd never had pancakes this good in his life.

Eren took Levi's plate, the rule was whoever cooked didn't have to do dishes, though on nights when Levi was working second shift Eren would do both.  
"Ready for bed?"  
"Yeah, go ahead, I'll be in shortly"  
Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and gave him a quick kiss  
"How is it, that I wound up being so lucky?"  
"I don't know, I mean I am pretty good looking and charming"  
"Yeah, for a brat, don't take too long alright"  
Levi released Eren and padded off to the bedroom. Eren still smiling as he scrubbed and rinsed the dishes.

*  
Eren woke slowly the next morning, his alarm hadn't gone off so he allowed himself a few extra minutes, curled up against Levi. He'd never been so happy in his life, not since Levi had come into his life. He feared he'd wake up one day and find it all a dream. He wriggled back against Levi, he could feel his boyfriends erection against his arse and wondered what Levi would do if he woke him up with a blowjob.  
"Stop squirming brat"  
"Mmm..."  
Eren squirmed harder against Levi, drawing a sleepy moan from the man  
"You don't have work until 11 do you?"  
"Yep"  
"Good"  
Levi rolled Eren back and claimed his mouth with a hungry kiss. Eren eagerly accepted, pulling Levi so the man was half on top of him.  
"Levi..."  
"Eren..."  
"Is... it... is it alright, if I touch you a bit..."  
Levi snorted and Eren winced.  
"Aren't you touching me already?"  
"You know that's not what I meant..."  
Eren pushed Levi away from him and moved to get out of bed, Levi grabbed him from behind and pulled his up against him.  
"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you... of course you can..."  
Eren shook his head  
"It's alright, maybe some other time..."  
Levi sighed, he hadn't meant to upset Eren, he was just a little nervous by the teens proposal. He buried his face against Eren's neck and planted small kisses on the soft skin.  
"That's not playing fair..."  
Eren moaned as he began to lick and nip against where he'd been kissing  
"No, hearing you moan like that isn't fair... and touching is fine, it's more than fine..."  
Levi guided Eren back down onto the bed, his boyfriend laying with his legs apart and knees up so Levi could sit between them, the two moaning into each other's mouths as they shared hungry kisses. Levi pulled back to stare down at Eren, his brats pupils were wide with lust and Levi swallowed hard. Eren bucked his hips against Levi in protest and Levi moaned as their two erections rubbed together.  
"Levi..."  
"Mhmm..."  
Eren blushed and Levi felt himself blushing in response, he was an adult dammit, he was supposed to have a long list of sexual conquests by now, and instead here he was with his boyfriend under him and not really any idea what to do next.  
"So... touching?"  
Eren nodded  
"Boxers off first, I don't want to go all the way just yet... I just want to touch you and make you feel good... alright?"  
Levi nodded, moving from in between Eren's legs he pulled down Eren's boxers and then his own before retrieving the bottle of lube from the bedside draw  
"Let me..."  
Levi passed Eren the lube, he'd moved back between his brats legs and was sitting rather embarrassed. Eren squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before rubbing it over his erection, Levi felt his mouth go dry, he'd never seen anything so damn hot.  
"Come back up here"  
Levi nodded and moved so that he could kiss Eren, he jumped when Eren took his erection in his hand and began to slowly jerk him, he bucked his hips into the motion, moaning into Eren's mouth. It was a little clumsy and the angle was awkward, Levi pulled back and wrapped his own hand around their two erections, jerking them both off together, the moans Eren made had Levi close after a few minutes. He wondered if Eren would moan for him like that when they finally had sex.  
"Levi... I'm close..."  
Levi nodded, he didn't stop, he watched as Eren came first across his own chest, leaving moaned through his own orgasm straight after. Both were panting hard and smiling like idiots. Releasing himself, Eren moved his hand up to his mouth and licked at their spent semen, Levi shuddered from the action. Fuck. Eren was actually tasting him... he looked down at his own hand, it was just as wet from what they'd done, he wanted to taste it but the idea of tasting himself was just too much, instead he reached over and grabbed the tissue box before starting to clean Eren up. When he was done he flopped down next to Eren and buried his face into his neck, he couldn't believe they'd actually done it.  
"Levi... are you alrighty?"  
Eren sounded genuinely worried  
"Yeah brat... I think that's the best wake up I've ever had..."  
"Good..."  
The two snoozed for the next half hour, until Eren's alarm began ringing and the pair groaned in disgust.  
"Levi... I don't wanna get up..."  
"I don't either brat..."  
"Can't we just call in sick?"  
"Can you imagine the shit they'd give us if we did..."  
"Fine..."  
Eren slipped from Levi's hold and climbed off the bed, he didn't bother dressing as he made his way to the bathroom and Levi appreciated the show.

That morning Eren's shower was longer than usual. What they'd done had left him wanting more, cautiously he tried to touch himself, he winced as he slid a finger inside, the sensation was so completely foreign, it took him a moment before he could actually bring himself to move, two fingers were worse and he wondered how people could stand to do this, it wasn't until his fingers brushed his prostate and sparks shot through his body that he got an answer, it felt amazing. He toyed with himself a little longer before remembering that Levi would need to shower too and slid his fingers free. He'd have to experiment a little more when Levi wasn't home, he didn't want his lover to fear hurting him and he wanted to get used to the feeling before broaching the subject of taking things further. Regretfully he finished washing and stepped out the shower, his reflection in the mirror showed he looked like a down rat, he supposed he'd have to get his hair cut soon, but just didn't have the heart too. Wrapping a towel around his waist he made his way back to the bedroom, Levi eyed him, clearly curious and Eren blushed. He wished his boyfriend wasn't quiet so observant, but that was a foolish wish given his line of work.

*  
Eren's phone began to ring and Jean shot him a filthy look, due to the nature of Levi's work, Sasha had given Eren permission to leave his phone on during shop hours. Excusing himself from the front counter he moved into the kitchen to take the call, it was Erwin. He tried to bring his racing heart under control as he slid answer  
"Hey Eren, I don't suppose to you're home at the moment?"  
"No I'm at work, why? Did something happen to Levi?"  
"Yes, but not like you think. Do you think Sasha will let you leave early?"  
"One sec..."  
Eren placed his hand over the phone and called out to his boss, explaining that something had happened, she soon gave him permission to leave, asking that he text her and tell her if everything was alright.  
"Yep, she said it was all good"  
"Alright, I'll be there in a minute to pick you up, wait out the front for me alright?"  
Erwin hung up before Eren could reply. Taking off his apron, he hung it up in the staff room and grabbed his things from his locker. He ignored the glares from Jean as he headed out the front door.

Erwin was driving a standard issue police car and Levi seemed to be slumped in the back, needless to say he was more than a little worried and confused, rolling down the window, Erwin told Eren to jump in.  
Almost immediately Eren could smell alcohol, he looked at Erwin as then to Levi, his boyfriend was clearly wasted in the back  
"Erwin, why is my boyfriend drunk? It's not even 5pm"  
"We had a pretty shit case, I've only seen him like this once before... he wouldn't talk to me, just kept asking for you..."  
Eren nodded, drunk Levi... that was new. Pulling up outside the apartment Eren quickly got out and Erwin went to help him with Levi. It seemed Erwin thought he'd struggle with the man, but Levi crawled into Eren's arms and allowed the teen to pick him up  
"It's alright, I've got him, unless you maybe wanna grab the door for us"  
Erwin nodded and made towards the building. Levi had given him a copy of his key for "in case of an emergency" situations. Quickly he let the two men in before excusing himself. 

Once inside Eren carried Levi through to the bathroom, he sat him down on the counter and began to strip him off, he shuddered to think what went on in the backs of those cars and knew Levi had a thing about germs, he could imagine how disgusted he would be if he was coherent enough to realise he'd been "exposed"  
Stripping off his own clothes, he adjusted the water to lukewarm, hot showers when drunk usually ended up with vomiting, in his experience. He gently washed Levi as the man clung to him for dear life. It was terrifying seeing Levi so upset, silent tears ran down his face and his eyes were filled with guilt and pain. Eren hated it. He scrubbed until he was sure every inch of them both was clean and turned the taps off, Levi didn't even seem to notice. He dried himself off and then Levi and retook the man up into his arms.

He carried Levi bed, he wanted his love to sleep it off, and Levi seemed to need the physical contact. Carefully he lowered him down onto the bed before drawing up the sheet, grabbing the remote he set the reverse cycle air conditioner onto cool and slid in beside Levi, with a little man handling he managed to get Levi so he was spooned against his chest, he held him close as his lovers sobs finally became audible, all he could do was keep Levi up against him, hoping that somehow all of his skin that touched the man was conveying the love he felt for him. Eventually Levi fell asleep in his arms, Eren still didn't let go, he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Levi's neck and closed his own eyes, he was far from tired but refused to let Levi suffer alone.

A quiet knock woke him, he must have drifted off at some point, Levi was still holding onto him and he felt bad as he detangle from his boyfriend. Throwing on sweats he headed over and answered the door, the short strawberry blonde woman on the other side was clearly shocked to see him  
"Oh I'm sorry, who are you?"  
Eren stared down at the short woman trying not to smile at her clear annoyance  
"I'm Eren..."  
"Nice to meet you Eren, I'm looking for Levi, can you tell him I'm here?"  
"Levi's sleeping at the moment, I'm sorry but who are you?"  
"If Levi's asleep, what are you doing here?"  
"I kind of live here, look I'm sorry, but like I asked, who are you?"  
"I'm Petra, but you just said you live here? Since when?"  
"Oh... um... a few months now, like I said Levi's asleep, I can let him know you came by when he wakes up"  
"Oh yeah, sure thanks, bye"  
Eren smirked as the short woman turned and left,he couldn't hold her sense of good taste against her, but she'd miss her chance.

Relocking the front door Eren headed back to Levi, his boyfriend had started crying in his sleep and he kissed his tears away before pulling him close. Both he and Levi had their own demons, it'd only happened a handful of times that one or the other would wake in panic, they had a silent unspoken agreement, I'm here and I'll listen if you want me too, but I also respect that you're your own person and you don't need to tell me if you don't want to or can't.

When Eren woke next Levi was gone from the bed, he sleepy wandered through their apartment and found him sitting on the couch watching something stupid. Eren watched him a moment before joining him, his boyfriend a little tense as he sat down, but Eren still reached out and pulled him against his side, he pressed a kiss to Levi's temple and smiled at him.  
"I'm sorry if I was a bit..."  
"A bit what? Drunk? Eh, it's alright..."  
Levi shook his head  
"I don't usually drink like that, but fuck today was shit..."  
Eren nodded sympathetically  
"It's alright, you don't have to tell me..."  
"This man, he shot his own nephew... and I guess it hit close to home, and then the kids parents turned up and the whole thing was just..."  
"Hey... I'm here, I've got you..."  
Eren rubbed Levi's arm and his boyfriend sniffled, he didn't really know Levi's family history, but he knew both his parents were dead and he didn't get on with his uncle.  
"When I was a kid, my uncle tried to shoot me... can't even remember what it was over now... just that I was terrified, I really thought I was going to die"  
"Levi, that's..."  
"Fucked up? I know right... cases involving children are always the hardest... but this struck the wrongs nerve... I'm sorry..."  
"Hey, it's alright, you've got nothing to be sorry over"  
Levi nodded slowly and started to sit back up  
"So how did I get home? Erwin?"  
"Yeah, he called me at work, apparently you wouldn't talk to him and kept asking for me..."  
Eren smiled down at Levi, trying to convey that he wasn't mad, actually he was kind of happy that Levi felt comfortable enough to ask for him.  
"Eeesh, he's going to give me so much shit now..."  
"If he does I'll just have to jump in and defend your honour"  
Levi raised an eyebrow  
"You do realise, he could probably drop you in 2 seconds flat"  
"Yeah... let him... I'll go all protective boyfriend on his arse..."  
Levi snorted and linked his fingers with Eren's.  
"... besides, I already had to stand my ground today... your friends are a suspicious lot..."  
"What's that meant to mean"  
"Petra came round while you were sleeping it off, I don't think she liked me answering your door"  
Levi groaned  
"At least tell me you played nice..."  
"Hey I was perfectly charming, it was her who was a jealous busybody"  
"Eren you do realise, no one says "busybody" anymore right"  
"They do totally do, after all I do believe I just did..."  
"You're such a dork"  
"Yeah..."

*  
Eren was running late, tonight he was supposed to be trying to be romantic, but instead he'd half burnt dinner and forgot to buy dessert, currently he was on his way back from the shops, for a take 2 on his romantic dinner for 2.

Sliding the roasting tray back into the over he swore loudly as his hand connected against the oven rack, burning the back of his hand, he glared angrily in the direction of his phone, after all, it was his ringtone that had distracted him. Closing the oven he ran cold water over his burnt hand while reaching for his phone.  
1 missed call from Levi.  
Eren glared at the device, how dare it let him miss a call from his beloved, just because he was busy...  
Hitting redial, he waited until Levi finally picked up  
"Hey, sorry I missed your call. Everything alright?"  
"Sorta, kind of I supposed, I won't be home for dinner tonight, some dickhead shot himself in the foot and I've been tasked with the mountain of paperwork..."  
"It's alright it's your job after all, stay safe, have fun and I'll see you when you get home"  
"Fuck, I'm so lucky to have you, I'll make it up to you I swear"  
"Haha alright, love you"  
"Love you too, brat"

Ending the call, Eren looking around at the trashed kitchen, he almost said fuck it, but decided against it. He'd gone to all the effort, he may as well treat himself. 

Deciding that his hand didn't hurt that much, he turned the tap off, before deciding to start the dishes. He winced as the burn slid into the hot water, mistakes were made. Doing the dishes one handed took a small eternity, but he was proud when it was finally done. He played up both plates and wrapped Levi's in gladwrap. Sitting at the table, he lit the small candle and laid the red rose he'd brought on Levi's side, he wondered if anyone who saw him would consider him crazy right now.

He ate quietly and showered, he'd had this night planned for so long. It was after all their 8 month anniversary and Eren had finally decided he was ready for sex with Levi. And although he was nervous, he was also really excited at the idea of being connected so completely with the man he loved.

As the hot water rained down on his shoulders he let his hands begin to roam, lately every time Levi at work he'd take the time in the shower to explore his body and learn what he liked and didn't. He supposed given Levi's age he'd probably already experimented like this and hoped his boyfriend would be able to be honest with what he liked and didn't. He'd discovered that he actually really liked to finger himself and stretch himself, the initial discomfort was still there, but now he wasn't so scared as he knew just where to touch. Sometimes he felt bad though, his relationship with Levi hadn't progressed to fingering or penetration just yet, and when he it did he feared that Levi would be uncomfortable with Eren's openness. He moaned Levi's name as he finally came, before slipping his fingers free and making sure the whole shower stall was clean. He crawled into bed, not bothering to dress, he was still waiting for all his coordination to return post orgasm.

*  
Levi knew he'd missed their anniversary dinner and he knew Eren left his plate wrapped in the fridge and the rose on the table not to hurt him, but he still felt like a dick. He was absolutely crazy for his green eyes brat and knew Eren would have put a lot of planning into their evening.

If he was honest he'd also been hoping that they would finally take their relationship to the next step, it's not like they hadn't talked about it and he knew Eren loved him, that's why he feared hurting him.

He looked at his phone 2:43am, his brat would have conked out long ago. Microwaving his dinner, he brought the meal to the table. The red rose breaking at his touch, trust his brat not to put it in water. Still he smiled and at slowly, he wondered what he and Eren would have talked about, he thought about the cute looks and blushed Eren would have shot him all night long. He knew Eren took a long time to prepare dinner, but at this moment it didn't matter anymore, he placed the meal back in the fridge and walked through to their bedroom, stripping down he climbed into bed and pulled his brat into his arms, Eren mumbled in his sleep and Levi nuzzled against his chest. Fuck he loved this brat.

*  
Levi's heart was pounding, his plan tonight was to make up for their skipped dinner. Looking down at the rose in his hand, he felt like an idiot, but still, he pushed open the door to Sasha cafe. Smiling broadly when he saw Eren working the counter. He watched as Jean shot him a glare and whispered to Eren, his brats head jerked up and his big green eyes sort him out. Smiling he held up the rose and Eren squealed. Eren held up to fingers and Levi took a seat near the door, his brat was over by his side, now apron free, 2 seconds indeed. 

Levi smiled at Eren's blush as he passed his love the rose, he placed a quick peck on Eren's lips and took his hand, leading him out to his car.  
The drive back to the unit was short, Levi parked before smiling nervously at Eren, his boyfriend was still staring shyly at the rose. Getting out he walked round and opened the door for Eren, taking his hand he lead him to the front door.  
Eren gasped, Levi had gone all out, rose petals were scattered across the floor and the house lit with what seemed like a hundred small candles  
"Levi! What is all this!"  
"Well, I had to work late for our anniversary and even though you didn't say it, I know it hurt... and... well... seeing we don't have work tomorrow, I thought maybe we could..."  
Levi's sentence was cut off by Eren jumping on him, his boyfriend pressing small happy kisses to his lips  
"Settle down brat, go take a shower and I'll serve dinner alright"  
Eren nodded, Levi loved how wide and shiny his boyfriends eyes were, he couldn't be more adorable if he tried.

Levi went to pulling the chicken kievs from the oven, smiling to himself as he played them, Eren loved the kievs he made. He frowned at how long Eren was taking, but lately his brat showers had gotten longer so he forced himself not to worry, no pressure... right?

Eren finally came out, his hair towelled to stand in a million different directions. He'd gone to effort of redressing in the skinny leg jeans that made his arse look amazing and a loose black tee, Levi wiped the tiny bit of drool from the corner of his lip.  
Eren blushed shyly as he sat at the table, Levi placing the plate before him and poured him a glass of wine, yep he was a sap at heart. He poured his own glass and grabbed his plate before sitting down across from Eren, he sliced through the kiev and went to bring the fork to his mouth, only for Eren to look up at him and he completely missed his mouth. His boyfriend bit his lip, smirking. Levi didn't trust himself to speak, but Eren lead the conversation, nothing important, just chatting about Eren's day.

2 glasses of wine later, Levi and Eren were feeling much more relaxed, it was amazing what liquid courage could do. Eren went to take the plates, but Levi told him to leave them, instead he moved and wrapped his arms around his teen, standing on tip toe he pulled Eren in for a hungry kiss, his brat melting in his mouth  
"Bed?"  
"Bed..."

*  
They'd made it to the bedroom, clothes shed along the way, Eren was now laying under Levi as his boyfriend devoured his mouth, both men were beyond aroused and Eren's heart was pounding, he wanted Levi so badly. Levi pulled back and stared down at him, he smiled reassuringly  
"I love you brat"  
"I love you too"  
Levi took his left hand in his and intertwined their fingers, pressing small kisses to Eren's knuckles, his brat blushed even redder.  
"It's alright Levi, it's just you and me"  
Levi nodded above him and released Eren's hand. His brat always knew the right things to say.

Levi started with Eren's collarbone, his moves hesitant and Eren's moans were making him crazy. He worked his way down, touching and tasting all of Eren he could. He hesitated before nervously touching Eren's erection, his eyes looked up, seeking permission, Eren nodded quickly and Levi slowly took the teen into his mouth. Eren moaned loudly and Levi tried not to gag, he had no idea if what he was doing was right, so he tried to imagine how he'd like it done to him, pulling back up he realised Eren really got into it when he was focused on the head, his tongue lapped at the slit as precum began to run. He didn't realise if Eren realised but he'd begun to buck his hips, so Levi sunk his mouth back down, letting Eren fuck his mouth.  
"Levi..."  
Levi knew exactly what he meant, he hollowed his cheeks a little more and Eren groaned before cuming in his mouth. He swallowed what he could, choking slightly. His boyfriend lay under him panting.  
"Fuck... Levi..."  
Eren grabbed his arm and pulled him up, he kissed Levi, not even caring about tasting himself.  
"Do you... maybe want to..."  
Eren blushed hard, he wanted to make Levi feel good too, but didn't want to pressure him.  
Levi nodded and looked away  
"It's alright, we'll figure it out together... pass me the lube?"  
Levi nodded, he still didn't trust himself to look at Eren, he was too nervous, his heart pounding. He wanted this so badly.  
"I... uh... I don't know what to do..."  
Eren sat up and kissed Levi, he smiled and rested his forehead against Levi's.  
"It's alright, it's bound to be a bit weird and awkward, it's our first time, no ones watching. We'll just try touching alright? You need to prepare me first, do you think you can do that?"  
Levi was beet red, of course he could, he was a cop, he'd dealt with worse.  
His fingers tapped against Eren's shoulder and the brat laid back down, snagging a pillow he propped it under his hips and closed his eyes. Levi wished he had his phone, he wanted to remember this moment forever, his lovers perfect body stretched out and waiting for his touch.

He popped the cap on the lube, telling himself he could do this. He coated the tip of his finger and frowned at it. Eren jumped as he gently circled the ring of muscle, he was terrified he was going to hurt him, his left hand went up, seeking Eren's hand, Eren took his and squeezed, their fingers firmly locked together. Eren's breath hitched as he slowly slid his finger in, he waited until Eren's hold loosed on his hand a little and began to open his brat. It was almost hypnotic watching his finger slide in and out, once Eren was relaxed enough, he slowly slid the second finger, his fingertips brushed against something and Eren moaned loudly, he'd hit the right spot. He teased his boyfriend, Eren bucking against his fingers"  
"Levi... more..."  
Levi nodded even though Eren couldn't see him. He squeezed more lube onto his fingers and slid the third one in, Eren hissed and he stopped moving  
"It's alright..."  
"Tell me if it hurts, I'll stop"  
Eren shook his head  
"It's alright, I want you so badly"  
"Fuck Eren, you have no idea what you do to me..."  
Levi went back to opening Eren, his paranoia in overdrive.  
"I can hear you thinking, it's alright... I'm about as stretched as I'm ever going to be"  
Eren smiled and Levi let out a low laugh.  
Sliding his fingers free Levi stared down at his own erection, did they even own condoms?  
"Levi, what's wrong?"  
Eren pushed himself up onto his elbows, gazing down at Levi.  
"Condoms..."  
Levi's voice was at a mumble  
"Um... I don't think we have any... um... I'm ok with it if you are..."  
Levi looked up at him and gave a nod  
"If it hurts..."  
"I'll tell you... it's alright... I don't want you to stress, this is about us both feeling good"  
Levi sat backwards he squeezed some lube onto his fingertips, he rubbed his erection, trying to make sure he was well coated, slowly he moved back towards Eren lining himself up. He pushed against the muscle, slowly sliding in. Eren winced and hissed  
"It's alright Levi... I'm alright..."  
Levi nodded and slowly sunk in further, it was kind of amazing that Eren could stretch so much to accomodate him. Once he was fully in he waited for Eren to adjust, finally Eren nodded and Levi slowly started to move. 

He was worried to begin with, Eren seemed to be more in pain and he wondered if he should just pull out, sliding out, finally he struck against Eren's sweet spot and his brat gasped. It was in no way porn ranked sex, it was messy and awkward and Levi really couldn't last long, Eren's heat was just too much, he thrust in and Eren shifted so he could wrap his legs around Levi's waist, Levi moaned as he sunk impossibly deeper into Eren.  
"Fuck Eren, you feel amazing..."  
"Mmmm"  
Levi took that to mean he was doing something right, slipping his hand between them, he jerked Eren off in time with his thrusts, both cuming in a sticky mess. Eren whimpered as he slid out, Levi was sure his hips would be tender.  
"Eren... you alright?"  
"Mhmm... sore, but a good sore... can you grab me a cloth or something..."  
"Oh shit... right... hold on..."  
Levi disappeared into the bathroom, he dampened down a hand towel and brought it back to the bedroom, he wiped himself off quickly before lifting Eren's legs and parting them. He placed kisses on each thing and gently began to clean away the lube and semen. He was relieved there was no blood. He slid the the cloth around as careful as possible, before throwing it across the room and slid the pillow from under Eren's hips, his brat groaned slightly and he winced. He lay next to Eren, not sure if he should touch him or not, Eren reached out his arm and Levi curled into his side  
"It's alright, I'm not made of glass..."  
Levi nodded and wrapped his arm around Eren's stomach, his head up on Eren's chest  
"So how do you feel? You alright?"  
"Yeah... you felt amazing... I was just so worried that I'd hurt you..."  
"Tch, Levi I wanted this, I wanted you too feel good too..."  
"Did you just "Tch" me, brat?"  
"Maybe... I love you Levi"  
"I love you too brat..."

*  
Eren woke to sore hips in the morning, he winced as he sat up, Levi still curled up sleeping. He pressed a kiss to his temple before stumbling from bed. He made his way to the bathroom wincing, but he didn't care about the pain, they'd finally taken the next step, even with Levi being so nervous.

He turned the shower on, a little warmer than normal. The heat helping to relax his strained muscles. He gently cleaned his body down, wincing as he slipped his fingers into himself, cleaning out Levi's semen. He wondered if Levi would be open to more exploration between them, he couldn't stop smiling, he had the best boyfriend ever.

*  
It'd been a week since then and Levi was still nervous in the bedroom, so Eren had taken over, he pinned his boyfriend down and licked and kissed him until Levi was grinding up against him.  
"Levi... do you think... maybe we could do that again..."  
Eren blushed down at Levi. His boyfriend squirmed, obviously worried  
"I want to take the lead this time... I don't want you to worry alright..."  
Levi nodded, he was terrified, he didn't completely understand what Eren wanted but he wanted to trust his lover.

Eren pulled back and Levi prepared himself for a touch that never came, looking down he realised Eren was stretching himself, he let out a long shaky breath, he was still terrified at the idea of having Eren inside him, but he was also worried that Eren would think he didn't want to try  
"Levi... stop thinking..."  
Eren shot him a cheeky grin, making all his movements overly obvious. He was still nervous as Eren lined himself up and sunk down on his erection, both men moaning loudly, Eren's perfect mouth was wide open and Levi had to resist the urge to thrust already.  
Slowly Eren began to move, rising up and down a few times experimentally, it took him a while before he got into a good rhythm, Levi slowly rocked up trying to match Eren's movements, it felt so much better with Eren taking control, his nervousness began to slip away, he let himself get caught up in Eren.

Eren began to jerk himself off, but Levi wrapped his hand around his, he wanted to see Eren fall apart on top of him, and it didn't take long before then teens rhythm slipped and his movements became desperate. He leaned down to kiss Levi and Levi moaned into his mouth, he couldn't help but cum hard. Eren continuing a little longer before cuming across Levi's chest. Eren pulled off of Levi and Levi moaned  
"Fuck... that was..."  
Eren collapsed next to him and nodded. Reaching over, Levi grabbed the tissue box and wiped his chest clean, Eren waved him away and curled up against him. He couldn't understand how Eren didn't mind having Levi's semen in him. It'd take him a while to get used to it... he knew he was too clean for his own good and sex was anything but clean.  
Eren pulled him up against so he was spooned against his chest, his hand over Levi's pounding heart.  
Fuck this brat was perfect.


End file.
